vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 4)
Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P has NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are unconfirmed facts. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 3 *See Putin-P Series Timeline (Series currently ongoing) Songs こわれたかがみ。 Kagami. (The Broken Mirror.) :Sung by Kagamine Len ・Kamui :Original title: 【鏡音レン・神威】こわれたかがみ。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) The video begins with each "sleeping" character. It confirms that Miku shot herself with a USB in the final scene of A Place to Chat. Len has plugged a USB in his headphones as well. Len was on his way to see Rin and had some flashbacks about her when he was a dog and also more recent events as a Vocaloid. Unfortunately, Kamui appeared and he stopped him along the way. It's later hinted that Kamui was the boy who shot Len (the dog) in their past lives. Kamui wondered if he could change, but he couldn't, because the 'previous' him was Ronald McDonald ("LaLaLaLa Happy, LaLaLaLa Happy.") Kamui and Len then wrestled, but luckily, Len defeated Kamui. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "Goodbye Irina" - Kagamine Len Keywords *『ララララハッピー☆ 』 LaLaLaLa Happy *『クスリはもういらない、受け止める』 There's no need for drugs, I'll stop taking them *『リンが望んだね、、、だから戦うよ！！』 Because it's Rin's wish,,, that's why I fight!! *『ボクと同じなんだよｗ』 I am too lol *『エコエコうるせぇー！！ 』 Shut up with that echo echo! *『きえないひとみを見つけるその時まで 』 Up to the point in which he finds these eyes that do not disappear *『さよならイリーナ』Farewell Irina *『霞んだ未来は　何度も導く 』 The future that turns out to be blurry, several times it guided me Notes *This is Len and Kamui's second battle. *One of the tags for this song in Nico Nico Douga is "I'm glad it didn't hurt" *The subtitles for Len are yellow and red, while Kamui's are dark blue and red. *Kamui's eyes are firstly seen red on For you, For Me, same goes to his bold head. His "Soviet Union" mark on his forehead seems to be missing; unsure if it was present in For you, For Me. *The keyword "shut up with that echo echo" is what Rin said to him in the song The Eyes that Don't Vanish. *Kamui admitted he was a murderer like Irina. *In Stealing is Doctrine? ''Len's final words are "farewell" to Irina. In this song, Len too did say "farewell to Irina". It could mean various things; however, he only said farewell because ''he was about to die. Saying that, it's as if Len knew Rin was about to die due to currently unknown reasons. *Len said he will not make the same mistake as he did before, that is when he was a dog. When he was a dog, he carried the scarf and was about to reach Irina, however was stopped by Kamui / Human Len. *The "same mistake" as mentioned before was "if only I had been more intelligent, I would've dealt with you" in Stealing is a Doctrine. Confusions *It's unsure why Kamui's Soviet Union tattoo is missing. *Kamui had a weapon with him; while Len had nothing. However, Kamui lost the battle anyway and they ended up wrestling. Was Len just plain strong, (Kamui is hinted to be a cyrbog used for war in the Soviet Union) or was it just luck? *What happened to Kamui after he fell? Even in With the Invisible you, he's not shown to be anywhere, not even "leaving" the interior. *Kamui's method on entering the interior? Illustration Analysis Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeeping" Len. Broken_Mirror_1.jpg|Len reaching out to Rin. Broken_Mirror_4.jpg|Irina's red eyes. Broken_Mirror_5.jpg|Kamui's weapon The_Broken_Mirror.jpg|Kamui and Len's meeting. Broken_Mirror_wow_this_is_intense_guy.png|Wow, this seems intense Broken_Mirror_6.jpg|Kamui and Len's fight Broken_Mirror_7.jpg|Wrestling move For the next few songs (until With the Invisible You) it will show three illustrations; with different orders according to the singer. A sleeping Miku, a USB attached to her, a sleeping Rin, and a sleeping Len on a chair with a USB attached. They were inside the "data" / interior, judging by all the snow. There were flashes of Len; being what he was in his previous life, a dog. Whilst he was on his way there, Kamui stopped him, a gun on his hand. It was revealed that he was bold and had red eyes (first shown in For You, For Me). Like Len, there were flashes as well; memories of Human Len and the gun; as shown in Stealing is A Doctrine? While things were getting intense; a man interrupted and said "wow, it's getting intense". The man interrupting was a wrestler, he also made an appearance in Goodbye to the Dream. They wrestler, thought Kamui could just shoot Len in the spot with his gun, but it was nowhere to be found. It was a hard fight, however, Len managed to take him down as shown in the last illustration. It goes to show how strong Len is. Note that Kamui is a cyborg, and he weighs more than a normal "human". While Len is a Vocaloid; something that is human but not exactly human. Until With the Invisible You it's unknown what happened to Kamui. きみにさよなら★ ni Sayonara★ (Goodbye to You★) :Sung by Kagamine Rin :Original title: 【鏡音リン】きみにさよなら★【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) Rin tried to convince herself that everything was all right and that she had no regrets over what happened. Rin then had a few flashbacks about Len, about Russia, and about Putin. Sometimes they were sweet memories, sometimes they were dark ones. Rin said that "because of Putin, I fought with friends today." Rin said she'll be forever happy, she'll run from time. Rin saw so many 'videos' / stories of herselves, and said, "Thank you to all the listeners who've listened to the series so far. Thanks to everyone, and lastly", Rin said, "Thanks to Len." She commented about the last wrestling move he did on Kamui, and admitted that Rin loved different kinds of wrestling moves. In the end, Rin's eyes turned completely white, with tears on her cheek. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "But, this is fine" - Kagamine Rin Keywords *『イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。』 Irina's dream is a little different *『にゃ 』 Nya *『あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると 』 I can become Putin's right arm *『あたしは夢見ていただけ』 I had only dreamt it *『誰かと見たいって願った 』 I wish to see someone *『フラフラしてないで　今日だけは二人でサンデー』 Equilibrium don't lose it, just for today is our Sunday *『「敵、アメリカ。プーチンの片腕として 今日も仲間と戦ってます。」』 The enemy, America. As Putin's right arm, today I fought with friends *『この世界で　自分を書き換えさせて』Let yourself be rewritten in this world *『時間は 走るんだよ』 I'll run from time *『話を観てくれたリスナー 』 The listeners who watch the story *『フラフラしちゃうよ 忘れられたくないよ』 Equilibrium won't make you dizzy, I almost forgot Notes *The order of Rin's eye colors are: Red -> Blue -> White/blank *Rin says "nya" because he fakes her happiness here. *One of the tags (Nico Nico Douga) in Goodbye to You is: 『忘れないよ！』 (Don't forget!) *Len mentioned things about time on The Broken Mirror. He said that "time has stopped for Rin", while Rin said "I'll run away from time" and Miku said "Time can't be stopped". So, in other words, what Rin was doing is completely useless and effortless. *When Rin said "let yourself be rewritten in this world", an illustration from "It's the End" is shown from Putin-P's Part 1 album crossfade. *All the songs / stories shown in the video are happy songs (the songs where Rin is happy) Those songs are (screenshot / stories) **''The Eyes that Don't Vanish (Rin and Len's Sunday) **''If We Meet Again ''(Where Len hugged her; inserting her memories from Russia) **''No Need to Worry!! ''(Where Rin remembers how he first met Len) **''Murderer! ''(Rin being pretty; happy Len must be watching her concert) Confusions *Did Rin die? *Who are the "friends" mentioned by Rin while she was battling as Putin's right arm? She was in her Vocaloid costume as shown in the PV. Len doesn't have a weapon, it's possible for Luka, and Miku has a low chance on helping. *Who is the person that Rin wished to see? It couldn't be Len, because later in the video she commented on Len's wrestling moves, that means he knew where he was. *Kamui is still not mentioned and it's unknown whether he's still moving or not. *How does equilibrium relate to dizzyness? An interpretation say equilibrium = the balance between Red!Rin and Irina or Rin. However, what does dizzyness mean? Illustration Analysis Kimi_ni_sayonara1.png|Red/blood scene Kimi_ni_sayonara2.png|Normal sight? Kimi_ni_sayonara4.png|The enemy Kimi_ni_sayonara5.png|Process of being "rewritten" Kimi_ni_sayonara6.png|Screenshots Kimi_ni_sayonara7.png|Yellow subtitles A closer look / analysis on Rin's eyes. As shown before in the previous song ''The Broken Mirror, Rin's eyes were seen red. In the song, it starts out red as well; though Rin looked like she was bearing pain in The Broken Mirror, she seemed feeling fine/blank. Trying to sound happy; by rapidly saying "nya" in several parts. When Rin's flashback of Putin (the fight in Russia; however in some parts she was in her Vocaloid costume), where she carries a machine gun, as shown in the slideshow. There were red effects that may resemble blood or violence in the video by Shiuka. Later on, the red effects turned to blue when the machine gun disappeared; and Rin's pose on Putin-P's album "Hitori ni Shinaide." (It's the End!) came. After that flashback, Rin's eyes changed to blue for some reason. Memories of unpleasant things came up; for example, Putin's "orders", saying the enemy is America (resembled by Ronald McDonald. Not only does he play a role in the series; he also resembles America/freedom) Moving on; it shows Rin's flashbacks where she was being "rewritten" from being "Irina" to being "Vocaloid Rin". Although the image is quite blurry, interpretations could still be made out. For one; Vocaloid Rin and Irina knew of each other's existence. Next; a series of "happy memories" came. Songs / screenshots / scenes seen on the song can be seen in the notes. (Although Len rejected Rin in The Decisive's Battle Day!, she felt really happy and nervous in the beginning). Nearing the end of the songs; Rin's "stories" could be seen. Those songs are the songs which appeared in the series of screenshots. Notice how the subtitles change from white to yellow after the stories pops up. However, the songs disappeared. What does that symbolize? The series is coming to an end. Rin said goodbye and thanks to the listeners and fans of the series, and finally thanked Len at the very end. Her eyes went fully blank with tears and it's unknown what happened to her. みえないきみと。 Kimi to (With The One I Can't See) :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Original title:【初音ミク】みえないきみと。【オリジナルPV付き】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast (with subtitles) In this song, Miku sung about 'her love' for Ronald McDonald. She said she'd love him where ever she was, and told him to listen carefully. Miku wanted to dance with him, and also mentioned that she was 'different' from before, and then she said that Ronald was being manipulated, and asked if he was fine with that, there were many 'substitutes' for Ronald. Miku then sung about the dog (Len) who had fought Ronald, even though Len couldn't see the future, and thus, Miku will fight forever, and will wake up Ronald's sleeping heart. She wonders who will Ronald shoot the gun at, she then told him just try and shoot it at anyone. This song's final words (a part where lyrics isn't shown and the screen is black) is: "The End." - Hatsune Miku That done; it showed an illustration of Len crying, along with an announcement from Putin-P that said: ::"Feels like many things happened, Miku and Len appear from inside of Kagamine Rin" ::"Even at the final instalment, some things may happen." ::"I want to drink coffee." Keywords *『私には分かる　田代いるし！ 』I understand, Tashiro is here! *『ララララハッピー★ 』LaLaLaLa Happy *MinMin Daha! *『ふたりの物語 私はなにもないもので 』 Story for two, I am nothing *『君も同じだね』You too *『笑え！！！ 』 Laugh!!! * 『たとえ未来がみえなくても 』 Even if he can't see the future Notes *After 2 whole parts Ronald is finally seen (not in "drug" form) *In here it's confirmed that both Miku and Ronald's role were "nothing". While the story of two talks about Rin and Len. *One of the tags in Nico Nico Douga is "listen to me" *What does the Vitamin "Minmin Daha" means? And also "I will awake your sleeping heart" means? "Ichiban genki, nemui nai" If you drink this vitamin, you will NOT sleep. It will awaken you all night. Or worse than that. The effect of drinking Minmin daha is awareness, the brain can't stop thinking, and eyes can't stop looking even when shut (You could feel twitching). Imagine if this were to happen to Ronald. "Awareness" to Miku existence. "The brain can't stop thinking" of Miku in front of him. "Eyes can't stop looking even when shut" means he can't sleep while he was with Miku. Confusions *Len left the interior as shown in the last illustration of the video. Does that mean Miku, Ronald, Kamui, and Rin are still in there? *Why did Miku bring Tashiro, and how did Tashiro get in there? *Miku said "even if the dog can't see the future". Does that mean Miku can see the future? She knows what would happen in the series? Illustration Analysis Mienai_Kimi_to_1.png|"Zoom out" Mienai_Kimi_to_2.png|Vitamin drink Mienai_Kimi_to_3.png|Futuristic-like Following the others' pattern, in the beginning it shows show three illustrations; with different orders according to the singer. A sleeping Miku, a USB attached to her, a sleeping Rin, and a sleeping Len on a chair with a USB attached. They were inside the "data" / interior, judging by all the snow. Unlike the previous two however, red-like flashes were shown there. To symbolize? It may symbolize Rin. There, Miku finally meets Ronald, last seen in In the Unseen Night. She's mentioned before in the song that she will find Ronald, she'll be searching. And she finally found him there, though according to Miku she wasn't fully awake (sleeping heart). Tashiro is also shown there, though that'd be discussed more later. In the part where Miku said "listen to me", it could be interpreted that she was talking to Ronald, however, look closer. The camera zooms out, and it became blurred-buzz-like. What does it mean? Those buzz-like features usually happens when you video tape something from a TV. In other words, Tashiro (who later appeared with Len outside the interior, and also inside the interior with Ronald and Miku) is recording it. No, it's not only that. That effect symbolizes "you", as the "fans" who are watching this series. Tashiro recording from the outside = the view point from the viewers / fans. Moving on, more flashbacks shown from In the Unseen Night. Later followed by the "camera" zooming out, revealing various Miku and Ronald scenes. Basically saying, since they were in that topic, "there are more than just 1 Ronald and 1 Hatsune Miku" in that world. Everything became crashed-like, with Ronald and Miku "dancing". Famous clips of Ronald from Nico Nico Douga dancing is shown there (those dancing moves are taken from McDonald Japanese ads, just like his voice). Was that Miku's attempt on waking his heart? Presumably. Miku talked about the roles, first being the dog (Len) and the future, and later flashback for guns. Illustrations shown there are: *Teppannov pointing at Luka (Let's take a Trip!) *Miku pointing a gun at herself (A Place to Chat!) *Irina pointing a gun at "children" / war (Not Together) *Human Len pointing a gun at Dog Len (Stealing is A Doctrine?) *Irina pointing a gunat herself (Yet I want to Sleep!) *Miku pointing a gun at Len, who pointed a gun to Rin (herself) (Don't Interfere, alright?) *Red!Rin pointing a gun to herself (Don't Interfere, alright?) All the flashback images "exploded" and became-data-portal-like. What could it symbolize? It's similar to Yet I want to Sleep! only it was green in that video, whereas this is blue.Green means hope while blue means sad. Once it settled down, various running stands appeared. Len, Teppannov, Luka, and Miku, running to the left, while Rin the opposite way. And also, the story of two, whose pairs are: *Rin with Irina *Teppannov with Luka *Rin with Kamui *Len with Kamui *Ronald with Miku And so, Miku revealed that Miku and Ronald are nothing. The video then ends with LaLaLaLa Happy (non-drug related), Len in tears with Tashiro in the background, and a message from Putin-P. A more detailed view on Tashiro is that he records several parts of the video. Though it's unsure right now, but in real life, he is a "director". Category:Vocaloid Song Series